


Clearing the Fog

by JasDillinger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Makeup Sex, Office Sex, Royai - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasDillinger/pseuds/JasDillinger
Summary: Roy has to make-up for crashing Riza’s date with his jealous antics, despite the two of them simply being friends with benefits.





	Clearing the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> From RSW18.

A thick fog of tension had befallen the small Central City office space of the Mustang Unit.

Their commanding officer and first lieutenant had been giving each other the silent treatment all day, and with only an hour left of work, the team wondered if they’d ever hear the dynamic duo speak to each other again.

“What do you think happened?” Havoc mumbled across to Breda, a stubbed out cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Breda shrugged and looked between the two for the hundredth time. “I don’t know, but I bet the Colonel’s the one who’s in the wrong.”

“I bet you’re right. Hawkeye’s the only one who can put him in his place like that.” Falman nodded, eyeing the two as well.

“I just hope they get over it soon,” Fuery squeaked out quietly, “This is really awkward.”

Across the room, Riza was livid. Silently reading reports and trying to keep her mind off of a certain hypocritical philanderer.

At the head of the room, Colonel Roy Mustang was equally perturbed with his bodyguard and adjutant. She was giving him the silent treatment, and that was fine. He definitely wouldn’t be the one to break their standoff.

As their subordinates whispered their own theories about why they were upset with each other, Roy and Riza were both replaying completely different accounts of last night’s events; both placing the other in the wrong.

Finally the clock struck five o’clock and the four men gathered their belonging and awkwardly bid their colonel and Riza goodnight.

The pair was now left in a silence neither one of them was willing to break. Riza still had a few more paragraphs to read before she could retire home for the evening. Roy, as usual, hadn’t touched his paperwork at all, choosing to spend his time sending bad vibes to the sharpshooter to his left.

Eventually Riza rose from her seat and gathered her purse and overcoat. She was halfway across the room when he spoke.

“Another date tonight, Lieutenant?”

Riza sucked her teeth and whipped around to face him. “You have got a lot of nerve Roy Mustang.”

“Careful, I’m still your Colonel, Lieutenant.” Roy mused.

“Then act like it!” She growled at him. “Remember your ranking the next time you interfere in my personal life with your drunken antics! That’s not what we’ve worked for; for you to just mess up everything by sullying your reputation in the streets!”

Roy frowned. “Well, I don’t expect, or particularly like, to see you with other men.”

Riza rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, “Don’t give me that crap, Roy; like you don’t indulge in your fair share of women!” Before he could make his rebuttal Riza cut him off. “Women who weren’t informants.”

“So you’ll be seeing him again then?” Roy asked, trying to mask his jealousy, but failing terribly.

Riza snorted and threw her hands up, “I seriously doubt it. Nothing says ‘I don’t think I’ll be going out with you on any more dates’ like having you date crashed by a woman’s boss. Especially when said boss is the Flame Alchemist.” Roy smiled confidently, happy that his reputation preceded him.

“Dating his hard enough with my job; I don’t need you meddling in my rare moments of personal pleasure.”

“So you were going to sleep with him!” Roy accused. He was acting like a child and Riza was growing fed up.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “That’s none of your business, Colonel.”

“Really? Because I thought maybe it might be, considering…” He trailed off and smirked at her. Sure, he was infuriated at the thought of another man being with her. But he couldn’t fight how turned on he was seeing her mad and feisty.

“Considering what, Colonel?” Riza snapped, “That we secretly fool around from time to time? You don’t own me.”

“I’m not some floozy, that’s easy to get in bed.” Riza barked at him.

‘Trust me, I know.” He wanted to say, but knew it wasn’t wise to. It had taken him months to convince her that they had feelings for each other, and that it was okay for them to have a their casual relationship in private.

“I don’t question you about your intimacy with other women, Colonel. I stand by your side as your loyal subordinate. I know my place. I’d appreciate it if you showed me the same respect.” Riza spoke calmly and ended her speech with a sigh. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Roy watched her continue towards the door. He still didn’t feel bad about his actions. He wasn’t going to apologize for his behavior last night, because he was still sick with the thought of the well dressed man ogling her in the restaurant.

Sure, his relationship with Riza Hawkeye was casual and sexual for the most part. But deep down, they both knew that there was something more to it than that.

What he would apologize for was hurting her.

“My apologies, Lieutenant.” He called out to her just as her fingers wrapped around the doorknob. She paused in place and waited for him to continue.

Instead, he stood and walked over to stand behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into him in a desperate embrace. Desperate for her to forgive him, again.

“It’s frustrating to know that other men can only have you, but I can’t.” He kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her hair. “And as for the other women; there’s no one else I’d rather have than you. Maybe that’s why I get so possessive.”

Riza’s body relaxed against him and she nodded slightly. “Trust me, I understand.” She mumbled. Of course there wasn’t a man in Central, hell, maybe even Amestris, that could hold a candle to her handsome commanding officer. But they had a job to do, a nation to change; and being in a relationship wasn’t a part of that job. It was a hindrance.

Roy’s mouth moved from the top of her head, down to her neck, trailing sweet kisses in her smooth skin.

“Let me make it up to you?” He begged quietly, slipping his hand past hers and locking the office door.

“Here?” She breathed out as he sucked lightly on her neck.

“MmmHmm.” He hummed out his answer, pulling her backwards with him, towards the small sofa that sat in the room just past the other men’s desks.

Clothes were shed away as he brought his mouth to hers and they locked lips in a heated kiss.

Makeup sex was the best kind of sex for them. It was always rough, but in a deeply passionate way that both of them loved. It was especially a treat for Riza, considering Roy was usually the one making up for something.

Roy wanted her to lay down, but Riza twisted their body’s so that he was the first to sit on the couch, and then she climbed over him; grinding her hips into his. His hardness rested between the wet folds of her pussy.

“I’m supposed to be making it up to you.” He mused, as she leaned down and kissed his mouth. “How can I do that if you’re on top?”

Riza bit her bottom lip and giggled softly. “I’m sure you can make it work.”

Roy massaged her naked breast in his hands as she deepened their kiss with her tongue. She grinded against him again, but he’d had enough. He reached between them and grabbed his hard cock, aiming it upwards and pushing inside of her. Once he was completely inside of her, he raised his hips up and down, sliding in and out of her wetness, while simultaneously licking her hard nipples.

Riza breathed out a content sigh and threw her head back, relishing in the feel of him; his tongue on her breast, his hands roaming over her sides and stomach, and his thick cock sliding deep inside of her in a hypnotic rhythm. She placed her hands firmly on his shoulder and matched his strokes with her hips, moaning his name periodically.

Roy kept his gaze on her, watching her chew on her bottom lips and rolling her neck as she rode with him.

“You know I’m only possessive because I love you, Riza” He spoke softly, drumming his fingers against her warm skin. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at him.

“Don’t say that. We had an agreement. It was your idea, remember.” She was scolding him, but he noticed that she didn’t stop moving with him.

“I do remember, but right now I don’t care.” Roy smirked. She was fighting to keep up the stern look on her face with every stroke he pushed inside of her. It was cute to watch her eyes flutter and the soft moans escape without her permission. “I’ve hurt you again, but I want you to know that I love you.”

“Colonel…” Her voice was supposed to be a warning, but instead it was a passionate cry as he slammed into her roughly.

He stood up with her and walked them over to his desk, placing her round ass on the cool wooden surface. Riza hissed at the contact with her skin.

“I’m sorry for embarrassing you last night,” He tilted her chin up towards him with his index finger, forcing her to meet his gaze as he stood between her open legs.

“Yeah, whatever. Just put your cock back in me, Sir.” Riza snorted, grabbing at his thick, hardness. She grasped him and started stroking while pulling him closer to him at the same time.

If he was the one that had to atone for his actions last night, then he wouldn’t allow her to take control this time. He dipped his face down to her neck and began trailing kisses down her body, stopping to suck and bite at her collarbone while she continued to stroke him.

She lost contact with his cock once he leaned down to kiss the hardened peaks of her breast. Cupping them with both hands, he pushed them together and up taking both nipples in his mouth at the same time, sucking them in and then pulling his mouth away with a soft ‘POP’. Riza moaned running her hands through his messy hair one at a time. Her fingered grazed the back of his neck, and then clawed back up, as his tongue made one last swirl around her nipples before sliding downward.

He released her tits, letting them fall into place with an enticing bounce. He cursed the day she’d made him burn her back, sealing the fate on ever seeing those glorious tits in anything except a turtleneck or high-collared shirt, which left no room for cleavage.

He kissed a trail down her toned stomach, dipping his tongue in her shallow belly button. The Colonel kneeled on one knee and kept the other bent as he ran his hands down her hips to her thighs.

Riza couldn’t fight the sultry moan that left felt throat a little louder than she’s hoped for. He’d just placed his head between her spread legs, blowing his warm breath on her dripping pussy.

His hands left her thighs and moved to her ass, pulling her forward and gripping the cheeks to position her in front him; like he was bringing a full plate of dinner before him to devour.

The one-time dense fog of awkwardness and resentment had now cleared; making away for a steamy sexual aura of passion and intimacy.

Roy brought his lips to her bare and slick folds, giving them a series of short, soft kisses, as if he was asking for permission to enter. Riza gave it to him in the form of his name spilling from her lips in desperation.

“Roy…”

Using his tongue, he separated her pussy lips and ran the wet muscle up the length of her and back down. When he reached the hypersensitive bundle of nerves, her clit, he wrapped his lips around the nub and sucked hard; causing her to cry out.

“Oh God, Roy!” she screamed, throwing her head back and arching her back so that she was now leaning on her extended arms with her hands planted flat on the desk behind her.

Roy’s tongue danced inside her tight hole, feeling the walls pulsating around it with her impending orgasm. He licked upwards, flicking the tip of his tongue over her clit and then sucking lightly; trading a finger inside of her where his tongue once resided.

Riza wrapped her thighs around his head, bracing herself for the explosive orgasm that was hitting her as he sucked away at the sensitive flesh. She screamed out his name over and over and grinded her lower regions into his face as she rocked out the orgasm.

Roy didn’t stop tasting her until he felt her legs collapse on his shoulders. As she attempted to recover, he stood up, keeping her legs on his shoulders and leaned in to enter her soaked pussy.

Riza moaned deeply as he rolled his hips into her; in and out with his cock and running his hands over her stomach.

“I’m so sorry, Riza.” He breathed out in a husky voice, looking at her flushed face. “It won’t happen again.”

Riza shook her head. Her hands moved across the desk sporadically looking for a place to rest them as he worked her over again. “Yes, it will.”

Roy chuckled and wrapped his hands around her waist, arching his back and deepening the strokes. “Tell me you forgive me.” He round tits bounced wildly on her chest, and he briefly reached out and palm one with a squeeze.

“I forgive you.” She moaned as she felt her climax building again. “Oh God, I forgive you!” He was hitting her sweet spot with perfect precision. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t stay made at him when he fucked her so good.

“Tell me that you love me, Riza.” His voice was deep with passion, deeper than usual, and she could tell he was holding out on his own orgasm.

“No,” She panted, smiling mischievously. She clenched her pussy walls around him, causing him to finally close his eyes.

“Fuck,” He breathed out. “I should piss you off more often.”

“Does that mean I get to go on more dates then?” She giggled, stroking his face.

“Hell no.” He barked out, drilling her harder.

That was the end of their conversation, because within seconds they were both calling out to each other. Roy buried himself deep as his seed spilled inside of her and he collapsed on her chest.

Riza’s head flopped to the side. Two orgasms in a matter of minutes were exhausting enough, without all of the emotions involved.

He brought his head up and sucked on her pulse point, needing to catch his breath, but struggling to keep himself from kissing her. The thought of her being with anyone else in this manner infuriated him, and he let out a growl that vibrated against her neck. He wanted—no, needed to be the only man that made he feel this good.

“I should have known you were the possessive type when we first started this…thing.” The lieutenant sighed gently massaging his head with her nails. “Now get off of me, I’ve got plans tonight.” She swatted at him, and he rose up and glared at her.

She rolled her eyes. “Rebecca’s in town.”

Satisfied with her answer, Roy stood up completely and pulled away from her. Gathering their things, he tossed her clothes to her and the duo redressed in silence.

“You leave first,” Roy instructed her, “Then I’ll follow in a few so that it’s less suspicious.”

Riza nodded and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss his lips, tasting her essence on them. She smirked with a mischievous thought.

“Oh yeah, did I mention Rebecca and I were going on a double date?”

His eyes narrowed at her, but before he could grab a hold of her, she’d slipped through the cracked door and was gone, laughing as she sprinted down the hallway.

The joke was on her, though. Roy had no problem repeating last night’s events.

Especially if it ended in makeup sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know please!


End file.
